Granny Aileen
by amama123
Summary: Granny Aileen said they'd make a great couple, and make a great couple they did.


**I told you that I'd be quick! This was inspired by a holiday I took with my own Granny, in which we had a similar situation.**

**Pairing****: Molly Weasley II & Patrick O'Shea (OC)****  
Full ****Summary: Molly is on holiday in Kerry (Ireland) with all of her family from her mother's side. On a wet, windy day they seek refuge from the weather in a small pub beside the sea. Molly's eccentric elderly granny insists that the young bartender would be a perfect match for Molly, much to the rest of the family's amusement. Molly brushes it off, but things are very different when she returns ten years later.**

2020  
Molly Weasley pulled her coat tight around her as she stepped onto the pier. There was a strong wind blowing and the first drops of what promised to be a heavy rain shower were falling. Lucy and their younger cousin Marie had wanted to go swimming, but the wind had different plans and the sea was far to choppy for it to be safe to swim.  
If she had the choice, Molly would much prefer to be back at home in England, with the freedom to floo to the Burrow to meet her Weasley cousins and eat some of her Granny Molly's cooking. But as it was her Granny Aileen's sixtieth birthday, all of her cousins and aunts and uncles on her mam's side had decided to go to Kerry together, to visit Granny Aileen and to celebrate her birthday. So Molly was stuck in the middle of nowhere in awful weather.  
Molly sat on an old wooden bench with her back to the wind. Her family were discussing what they should do with the day, as it was obvious that their plans had to change. Molly didn't mind the weather, she liked the wildness that came with the wind and the freshness of the rain. She liked looking at the surrounding mountains when they were hiding in the low blanket of dark grey clouds.  
It was decided that they would eat in the small pub that was beside the pier, and the only building in the tiny village that wasn't a house. As they walked in, the first thing Molly noticed was that the boy serving at the bar couldn't have been much older than sixteen. He was tall and thin, like a lot of people in the area. He had short, light brown hair and a sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks.  
Molly sat beside her Granny at a table with her Uncle Jim and Aunt Fiona. Her Granny began asking her if she thought the boy behind the bar was good looking or if she thought he was too old for her, or too young. Jim and Fiona thought this was hilarious and had just managed to stop laughing when the young man came over with their food.  
Granny was straight in with a "how old are you lad?"  
He replied "I'm sixteen next week".  
"And what is it your name would be?"  
"I'm Paddy O'Shea and yourself?" he said, offering his hand for a handsake.  
"I'm Aileen O'Sullivan, this is my Granddaughter, Molly and she's fifteen like yourself".  
Molly looked up, her cheeks flaming red, and her eyes met Paddy's for a second. He had unusual eyes, they were blue-grey but they had an unusual ring of brown around the pupil. Paddy just smiled at her, probably used to it, and nodded before going back to the bar.  
Molly ignored him for the rest of their time at the pub, deliberately turning to talk to her mam when he came to clear the tables. Of course that prompted a "that young lad is fierce domesticated, a good quality for a young man to have, he's a keeper Molly!" from Granny, causing Molly to blush again and awkwardly walk back outside, avoiding eye contact as she passed him at the bar.

2030

Molly Weasley pulled her coat tight around her as she stepped onto the pier. An awful lot had changed in the ten years since she had last visited this remote corner of Ireland, but the weather wasn't one of them. As she had walked from the graveyard where they had just buried her Granny Aileen, she had been struck with a sudden desire to revisit the small town they had gone to ten years ago.  
Molly had done a lot of growing up since then. She had finished growing and had lost her baby fat. Her red hair, which had once hung thin and straggly, now curled nicely to frame her face. Her teenage spots had cleared, leaving unblemished skin behind. She had also left Hogwarts, gotten a good job and moved in with her boyfriend Darren.  
But in the past couple of months, everything had turned upside down. She had found out that Darren was cheating on her, so she had had to move out of their apartment and temporarily move in with her cousin Dominique. Her employer had then decided that, in his new vision for his company, she was no longer needed and she was let go.  
But the cherry on top of her cake of disasters was the news that her Grany Aileen was in hospital after a heart attack. She had gotten on the first plane (Muggle relatives = Muggle transport) over with her mam, but they were too late.  
So here Molly was, standing on the stone pier in the wind and rain, wishing she was fifteen again.  
She was walking back towards the graveyard when she spotted the pub. Molly felt something pull her towards it and so decided to go in for a cup of tea and a sandwich.  
She sat on a stool at the bar and didn't look up as she gave her order to the man behind the bar. Minutes later, a cup of steaming tea and a toasted ham and cheese sandwich were placed in front of her. Molly looked up to thank the man and was shocked by the familarity of him.  
Molly had changed, definitely, but Paddy O'Shea had not. He still had the same hair, eyes and his smile was no different to how it was all of those years ago. She realised that the last time she had seen him had been when her Granny Aileen had tried to set them up. She blushed at the memory.

"Molly, isn't it?" he asked her. "Got it in one!" she replied, smiling for the first time in weeks. "And you're Paddy, would that be right?" she asked. "Yes indeed, Paddy O'Shea the one and only. I'm sorry to hear about your Granny" he said, "She really was one of the nicest ladies I've ever met".

She gestured for him to take the seat opposite her, and after a quick signal to the other man behind the bar, he did just that. Unlike their previous meeting, Molly wasn't afraid of talking to him and they ended up sitting their for hours, discussing all sorts of things. Before Molly left for the night, they made arrangements to meet for lunch the next day. And that's what they did, every day for the next five weeks. As Molly had no reason to return to England, she saw no reason to rush off home.

After the fifth week, Molly wasn't really suprised when Paddy asked her to be his girlfriend. She was suprised though, when after only the fifth month, he asked her to marry him. She found herself unable to say no, and they married less than a year after they first spoke.

Granny Aileen got her wish after all.


End file.
